


Before The Meeting

by leonpaladin



Series: In The Middle (NaMon/PangWave One Shots) [3]
Category: Midyear, NaMon - Fandom, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kisses in the hallway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: Mon was wondering why Pang wasn't with Wave when he entered their secret hiding place. Little did she and the other Gifted students know, Pang had already made Wave flustered a few minutes prior.
Relationships: Pang Pawaret Sermrittirong/Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee
Series: In The Middle (NaMon/PangWave One Shots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033809
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Before The Meeting

"Took you long enough."

Pang rolled his eyes. Wave was leaning against the wall of a dark, empty corridor. The only illumination was the the light coming from inside one of the storage rooms. Voices could be heard from inside, especially Ohm who seemed ecstatic more than ever.

"Can you please stop saying that?" said Pang.

"Or what?" Wave challenged.

Wave seemed utterly surpised when Pang slammed his hands onto the wall, locking him in between and covering him with his shadow. Though Wave tried to steel himself, Pang saw the little flicker in Wave's eyes. A small smirk grew on Pang's lips. He knew, beneath that cold exterior, Wave liked to be dominated.

Pang leaned closer, their noses brushed against each other. Wave's glasses were starting to fog up because of the heat. Gently taking them off, Pang slipped it into Wave's jacket.

"T-They'll see us," said Wave.

"They probably already know," said Pang.

"What?!"

"It's okay."

"No, it's not! They're gonna think--"

Between the first time and now, Wave thinks he'll never get used to the feeling of Pang's rough lips over his. It made his skin tingle. It made something rush through his blood. He just melts when Pang slips his tongue inside his mouth, feels his hand pressing onto his hips. He'd let Pang suck the life out of him for all he cared, but for now, all the taller boy wanted to suck was his tongue and those sweet little whimpers. It was when Wave's hands began fumbling and unbuttoning Pang's shirt that they pulled away from each other, completely out of breath.

"Sorry," said Wave, skin blushing madly in the darkness. "I got carried away."

Pang just smiled and gave him another quick kiss. "That's alright. We can continue later."

He pulled out of his bag a small cassette tape and handed it to Wave. The boy with glasses stared at him, a little bit confused.

"Aren't you coming to the meeting?"

"You go on ahead. I forgot to close the hallway entrance. The guards are already doing their rounds. They might see it open and suspect."

Wave examined the tape. "Which side will I play?"

"The B Side."

Something in the way Pang said it made Wave move his gaze to him. They've known each other for more than two years now and Wave knew when Pang was planning on doing something mischievous.

"Really?" said Wave, raising his eyebrow.

"Really," Pang deadpanned.

Wave grabbed the collar of Pang's uniform. "You better not be fucking with me, Pawaret."

"But I am fucking you."

Wave's hold on Pang's shirt faltered, skin blushing red. "Y-You know what I mean!"

Pang's expression softened. "I'm serious. B Side. Start the meeting without me. I'll be right back."

As Pang's shadowy figure traversed the hall, Wave's gaze lingered on him. Wave ran a finger over his lips. He smiled and slipped the tape back to his pocket. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Wave turned to the illuminated door and headed inside where everyone else was waiting.

Well, almost everyone.


End file.
